Rite of Passage
by alimination602
Summary: Life in Vault 101 after the GOAT results are issused.


Chapter 1- Rite of Passage

"Pencils down class" Mr. Botch called out to the class lined out in neat rows before him. Michelle Dark dropped her pencil onto the desk, throwing her head backwards and clasping her palms over her eyes, rubbing into the tight muscles in an attempt to release the tension boiling up inside of her.

"Alright, class dismissed. Remember to hand in your test papers, I don't want to tell you what happens to those who fail the G.O.A.T. Too everyone else, well there are always opening in the maintenance department"

Michelle was broken from her delicate slumber. She rose silently to her feet, feeling her muscles give under the power of the mental fatigue the G.O.A.T had thrust upon her. She looked across the room at the dismayed faces of all of the others who had just suffered through the test- some showed relief, others confidence in their success. And some looked to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Among the rows of familiar faces she noticed Amata- hers was different. She was not bland and simple like the others, her features were a sea of conflict between dozens of emotions and thoughts. Something that she couldn't easily decipher.

Michelle approached the front of the classroom, handing her paper into the teachers waiting hands. He scanned across the papers- reviewing the answers with a keen eye. "Well it seems that you are set up to be the Vaults Chaplain, looks like we're all heading down from here"

She smirked at his response. "Looks like it sir, better get in a few extra prayers for insurance before I take over"

He chuckled "That I might"

They said their goodbyes and parted ways. She could hear the next engagement unfolding behind her "Congratulations Butch, looks like you're destined to be a Hairdresser"

"Barber! I'm a Barber" He cried in his defence.

Michelle left the dark confines of the classroom, stepping into the brightly lit corridor. She was suddenly thrown against the steel wall, a soft warmth pressing her against the cool metal.

"Heh, heh. You really are too easy too fool" Amata giggled as her best friend writhed and squirmed beneath her.

"Hey let me go!" She called out in protest.

"Or what?" Amata Almodovar spoke with the sly, surly grin of someone on an adrenaline high after they'd just found out they were destined to take over as Overseer.

"Come on, what if Butch or our dads see this"

Amata considered the prospect, and eventually gave in, releasing her iron grip on her friend. She pulled herself back, giggling gleefully as she watched her friend attempt to make any sense of the last few moments.

"Ah, lighten up Mich, just having a little fun after facing down the 'terrifying' G.O.A.T" Amata joked.

"Yeah, easy for you to laugh- you're the overseers daughter, even if you got marked down as a 'Garbage Burner' they would still rig the results to say 'Chief Supervisor'"

"Yeah, great to have a powerful dad isn't it?" Amata said sweetly.

"Heh heh, yeah, sure. Come on, lets go down to the generator level, I wanna test my new laser sight for my BB gun"

Crack. The round impacted the target, swinging it around wildly on its support, finally coming to rest after several rotations.

"Nice shot" Michelle congratulated her.

Amata reached for another clip of ammunition, thrusting each individual round in the weapon with the precision skill born of years of practice.

"Roach!" Micelle called out.

Amata turned to face the new threat- finding the target. She fired on the creature- blasting the creature's hind legs right out from underneath it. But the creature persisted- clawing its way into the safety of the darkness. But Amata dropped the beast with her next shot. "Yeah! One less roach for the security guards to deal with"

"Confident are we? Michelle retrieved the weapon, taking aim. "Watch this" Three shots. Three rotating targets. "Beat that"

"Alright, how about a contest- first to hit all three targets simultaneously wins the round"

Michelle clasped her palm into Amata's "Can't refuse the overseers daughter.

Amata took aim- striking each target effortlessly, one after the other.

She handed the weapon to Michelle, watching as she downed the target with uncanny precision- striking each target without even pausing to take a breath. She smirked at Amata. "Looks like I win"

"Bullshit, I'll show you how to shoot"

She snatched the rifle from her, repeating the ritual with the same lack of effort and achieving identical results.

"Alright, how about we increase the stakes"


End file.
